Una 'apuesta' caótica
by TomatoNya
Summary: Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión sin ningún desastre, pero.. ¿Qué pasaría si la mayoría de los Smashers se retaran para obtener un millón de monedas? Una respuesta: total desastre.


_**Super Smash Bros pertenece a Nintendo, no me pertenece a mi porque si no hubiera cosas muy locas como ponys como asistentes o dragones rosados en el escenario del Castillo Asediado(Castle Siege).**_

* * *

Oh un día "tranquilo" sin nada de muerte, destrucción, explosiones y todo lo relacionado con.. ¿muerte y destrucción? como sea.

Era de mañana y Mario caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, pero de repente abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Bowser sin su melena que le había trozado Marth porque este le había cortado un poco de su pelo "divino".

-Mamamia…-dijo este y se desmayo en el piso con una posición extremadamente perturbadora, pero para él.. divina; Bowser solamente gritaba como una niña y corría en círculos.

* * *

Cuando todos se habían despertado e iban a la cafetería para desayunar vieron al Rey Koopa (que ya había recuperado de alguna manera mágica su melena) que estaba con una rama de un árbol tocando la cara del fontanero desmayado que fue acomodado por el mismo para que no se traumaran sus hijos y los "demás".

-Ah por fin se despertaron háganse cargo de él porque tengo que comer unas alas de pollo-dijo Bowser y fue en dirección a la cafetería por su preciado pollo mientras se rascaba su caparazón.

-Okey.. ¿Quién se encarga de él?-Pregunto Shulk, todos empezaron a chiflar disimuladamente y lentamente iban al lugar. El rubio solamente soltó un gran suspiro mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano su frente. –Parece que tendré que hacerlo..-

Todos desayunaban tranquilamente sin ningún problema, excepto en una mesa donde estaban peleando 2.

-¿¡Dices que no puedo sobrevivir ni un día con mi cinta!? ¡Ja! Entonces.. ¡te reto a que te quedes el resto de este día sin tu gorro ese!-Exclamo Ike y señalo a Link.

Después de eso casi todos se retaron a que nadie llevara por el resto del día sus objetos más importantes para ellos y la recompensa sería un millón de monedas Smash para gastarlo en lo que quisieran(y quizás compartirlo claro), pero no sabían que algunos villanos iban a hacer trampa..

* * *

 _ **3..2..1.. ¡YA!**_

 _ **Hora actual: 10:30 de la mañana**_

Todos se veían absolutamente raros sin sus pertenencias importantes ya que las habían guardado en un cofre gigante y si los intentaban agarrar la pulsera que tenían en su mano derecha los electrocutaría y automáticamente perderían(o si decían "me rindo" también contaría).

-Ja seguro que perderás tu primero Marth porque no puedes estar ni un minuto alejado de tu tiara preciada-dijo Link, el mencionado se quedo con cara de "WHAT" ya que él no había dicho nada al respecto.

* * *

El Príncipe salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco porque se sentía un poco raro sin su tiara preciada ya que detrás de esa cosa insignificante para algunos escondía una historia triste.

Bowser y Jr se encontraban encima de un árbol cercano observando y al mismo tiempo esperando el momento exacto donde saltarían hacía Marth para noquearlo y llevarlo al cofre para que lo tocara.

-Turituuruituriiitantan-tarareaba desafinado el Rey Koopa, su hijo solamente suspiro y se golpeo con la palma de su mano la frente dando a entender: "Mi padre es un total idiota".

El peli-azul se sentó y observaba el movimiento del pasto hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza y luego se desmayo.

Bowser y Jr se encontraban arrastrando el cuerpo de Marth hacía el cofre rápidamente para que nadie los descubriera, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que un sapo mutante que utiliza su lengua como bufanda los estaba espiando en todo momento.

* * *

Mario y los demás se encontraban t juntos solamente que fueron a la sala para que algunas personas no se murieran del aburrimiento.

Charizard estaba comiendo una revista de +18 que tenía por alguna razón Megaman.

-O-oye maldita lagartija.. ¿¡por qué te comes mi revista!?-dijo el bombardero azul y se abalanzo al que parecía dragón pero no era eso.

-¡Chaaaarrr! Traducción: ¡HALLPPP!-Rugió Charizard y empezó a restregar en la pared a Megaman para que se despegara de sus alas.

Mario y los demás observaban eso con cara de "¿Enserio?", y de la nada Zelda saco unas palomitas para ver como se mataban.

Al final Charizard se comió la revista y Megaman se fue a la zona depresiva a llorar.

* * *

Bowser y Jr casi llegaban y empezaron a decir "YES, YES, YES!" en voz baja y cuando llegaron hicieron un baile de victoria por unos segundos.

-¡SI LO LOGRAMOS! ¡JA! ¡EN TU CARA GONONDORF!-Exclamo el Rey Koopa y dio un rugido de victoria.

-¡SHH! ¡Padre! ¡No seas un inmaduro nos van a descubrir por tus estupideces!-susurro Jr y le pego un papel en su enorme hocico de lagarto.

-¡MHHHMMM!-decía el Rey Koopa mientras intentaba quitarse el papel desesperadamente, pero después se rindió y se sentó en el piso cruzado de brazos como un niño pequeño.

* * *

 _ **Hora actual: 12:30 pm**_

 _ **Eliminados: ninguno hasta ahorita**_

Mario y los demás seguían en la sala en total silencio sin hacer ningún movimiento. Algunos veían fijamente la pared pensando en cómo no caer en las futuras provocaciones de los demás, otros leían revistas/libros o escuchaban música.

Dark Pit se encontraba con su Mp3 de color morado escuchando música para ignorar el "sufrimiento" de Pit.

-¡Sin mi corona de laurel de oro no soy nada! ¡Solamente soy un ser normal y corriente!-Chillo Pit. –Sí, si claro sigue contándome tu lamentable vida de un idiota ángel-dijo Dark y le subió el volumen a su Mp3.

El ángel seguía hablando de lo mucho que le faltaba su corona de laurel de oro mientras con la cara hacía expresiones tristes para él, pero graciosas para los demás. Lo único que "oía" Dark Pit era un blablablablabla corona de laurel blablabla soy un idiota digo corona de laurel y más blablabla.

-¿Me oíste Pitto?-

-Eh?-

-Oh mierda, oh mierda, que invento ¡que invento!-Pensaba el ángel oscuro hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ah sí ,de que tu perro Pancho era fiel a ti y que hacía cualquier cosa por ti hasta que un día la loca psicópata y bipolar de Palutena lo mato-dijo rápidamente Dark. –Si eso fue, eres un buen amigo Pitto-chillo Pit y de la nada empezó a abrazar a su clon. El ángel oscuro se quedo con cara de "WHAT"y mentalmente se hizo un facepalm por lo estúpido que era Pit.

* * *

Bowser se encontraba jalando el brazo de Marth para que perdiera, pero un shuriken de agua golpeo a Jr. que estaba detrás, haciendo que cayera encima de su padre logrando que soltara al peli-azul.

El Rey Koopa rugió de furia y volteo para ver quien lo había hecho y vio a 10 clones de Greninja preparando su Smash Final.

-Ohhh Mierda…-

* * *

 _ **Hora actual: 2:15 pm.**_

Robin se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sin inmutarse de lo que pasaba en la sala, Reflet hacía lo mismo ya que no le interesaba lo que le pasaba a los demás.

Toon Link intentaba llamar la atención de los 2 haciendo movimientos para que lo vieran, pero parecía que era inútil hasta que grito.

-¿Eh?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los estrategas y cerraron el libro para ver al pequeño héroe de Hyrule cruzado de brazos y con los cachetes inflados.

-¿Qué quieres Toon?-dijo Robin con el ceño fruncido. –Es que.. quiero que me lean un cuento cualquiera de los 2, pero estaban concentrados en su lectura por eso intentaba llamar su atención-Respondió de manera tímida Toon.

-Ah solamente era eso.. con gusto yo te leeré un cuento-Respondió Reflet y una sonrisa se plasmo en su cara.

De la nada se escucho una explosión, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a mirar de donde provenía. Lo que encontraron fue un Bowser y Jr noqueado mientras un Greninja estaba sentado encima del caparazón del Rey comiendo una manzana como si nada hubiera pasado.

Marth salió del cuarto del cofre con los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba la frente, todos voltearon a verlo con cara de "WTF".

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?..-dijo un poco adormilado el peli-azul.

Después de eso todos decidieron separarse para hacer otras cosas, algunos ya estaban en el límite de rendirse...

* * *

 _ **Hora actual: 5:00 pm**_

 _ **Eliminados: 15(Link, Luigi, Mario, Zelda, Samus, Pit, Palutena, Sheik, Ganondorf, Wario, Falco, Fox, Ness, Dr. Mario y Dedede).**_

Solamente quedaban 24 ya que los Pokémon, Kirby, los Miis, Yoshi, Duck Hunt, Mr. Game y Watch R.O.B y el entrenador de Wii-Fit masculino no participaron en esa estupidez que estaban haciendo.

Ike se encontraba pasando por los pasillos tranquilamente tarareando hasta que una fuerza mística hizo que retrocediera y quedara cerca de Mewtwo que tenía una mirada furiosa.

-Tú ..espadachín de la espada amarilla.. ¿¡fuiste el que me hizo esto!?-dijo el pokémon legendario mientras volteaba la cabeza del peli-azul para que viera su cara rayada y con una frase "Mewtwo #()!$)(¡! el "(¡)!(#!#$!".

Después de unos segundos el Héroe Radiante fue lanzado por la ventana.

-Me…ri..n…do…uuugh..-dijo el peli-azul y se desmayó.

* * *

Reflet se encontraba tranquilamente caminando sin su preciado tomo de Thunder, pero de repente empezó a sudar porque sentía que le faltaba algo muuy importante.

-Vamos Reflet tu puedes vivir sin tu tomo.. recuerda que son un millón de monedas que puedes gastar para cosas importantes ja..ja.. – se decía mentalmente la peli-blanca, después de unos segundos empezó a mirar por todos los lados asegurándose de que nadie estaba viendo y corrió demasiado rápido en dirección de la habitación del cofre.

-¡AAHHH!-

* * *

Bowser se encontraba en el techo de la mansión observando las nubes y el cielo, de repente se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

El Rey Koopa empezó a correr hasta donde terminaba el barandal que tenía para que nadie se cayera, luego salto mientras gritaba:

-¡IIIII BELIEVEEE CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

El lagarto se encontraba agitando sus brazos, pero lamentablemente no le funciono lo cual hizo que cayera en la piscina.

* * *

 _ **Hora actual: 7:30**_

Eliminados: 14 ( Ike, Bowser, Jr, Reflet, Shulk, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Little Mac, Sonic, D.K, Megaman, Wii Fit(Femenina), Olimar y Peach).

Solamente quedaban 10 y cualquiera podría ganar o perder, se encontraban los sobrevivientes en el patio de la mansión observándose fijamente en el movimiento de cada uno menos Lucas.

El pequeño niño rubio se encontraba diciendo "voy a morir, voy a morir, sabía que ese era mi destino" mientras estaba en posición fetal, el aldeano solamente se encontraba sentado mirando el suelo.

-¡ESTO ES GUERRA MADAFAKAS!-Grito de la nada Dark y saco sus dagas, los demás sacaron sus armas y empezaron a pelear.

-¡YO GANAREEE!-Grito Marth. –¡UAHHHH UAAAAHHHH!-Gruñó Diddy Kong y se lanzo a la cara del peli-azul.

-¡NO PERDERE CONTRA UN PAR DE IDIOTAS DESCEREBRADOS!-Grito Robin y lanzo un Arcthunder hacía Lucina que fácilmente lo bloqueo con su Falchion.

Dark Pit se encontraba pisoteando a un Luma de Rosalina hasta que de la nada otro apareció y justamente le golpeo sus "joyas".

Pac-Man intentaba comerse a a Meta-Knight, pero este se encontraba volando para no ser devorado.

Las peleas siguieron y siguieron hasta que una mano blanca apareció. –¡BASTA!-Grito Master Hand, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.

-¿Quieren pelea no? ¡Entonces les daré su maldita pelea!-Exclamo la mano y se transformo en una bestia oscura con colmillos afilados, los 8 que se encontraban peleando hicieron sonidos raros y se desmayaron.

Lucas y el Aldeano se quedaron con una cara de "O-M-G" y se desmayaron también.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Casi todos se encontraban limpiando la mansión como castigo por la tontería que hicieron, los Pokémon y los otros al contrario se encontraban relajados sin tener que hacer nada.

-Esto es vida..-decía Lucario. –Exactamente Licuadora-Respondió Mewtwo. –Espera..¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto el pokémon semi-legendario. –Nada-Respondió otra vez el pokémon legendario.

Greninja se encontraba jugando con la fuente del jardín así que decidió por un momento "quitarse" su lengua para tomar un poco de agua, por ahí estaba pasando Bowser con unas cajas y cuando vio eso quedo con cara de "WTF" y luego salió gritando como niña.

* * *

 _ **Extra: Siempre hay que aprenderse las debilidades**_

Marth se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua tranquilamente hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda lo cual hizo que escupiera su agua, molestado volteo a ver quien lo había hecho y se encontró con el semi-dragón de fuego que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Oye Charizard ten cuidado con lo que haces!-dijo molesto el príncipe, Charizard solamente respondió con un "char char" que en traducción decía un: ¿y qué me vas hacer?.

-¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? ¡pues que te quede claro que mi Falchion puede matar dragones!-Grito el peli-azul y desenfundo su espada para atacar directamente la cara del "dragón".

Después del golpe el "dragón" se encontraba intacto sin ningún rasguño y con una sonrisa macabra en su hocico, el príncipe se quedo con cara de "WHAT" y del cielo cayo una hoja que decía "Charizard es Fuego/Volador" después de eso empezó a sudar demasiado.

Desde ese día Marth no volvió a molestar a Charizard en cambio empezó a evitarlo para no recibir cicatrices horribles en su cara.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_** _**Se que no había subido nada sobre Smash o algo por el estilo, pero he estado ocupado por los estudios y cuando tenía tiempo libre veía Sword Art Online(¿Alguien lo conoce?.. ¿nadie?**_ _**Ok xD) y además de como lo había mencionado anteriormente(no me acuerdo la verdad) mi imaginación esta muerta literalmente.**_

 ** _Bueno quiero pedirles su opinión para mi próximo fic de Smash ¿Cual personaje o personajes quieren de protagonistas?, espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar reviews que me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo fic ¡Chao!_**


End file.
